


Stopping for Coffee

by Amarylissa



Series: Pineapple Rock [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's pushing it with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping for Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words Bingo - this is my 'your choice' option, after a friend bemoaned the way people seemed to always have to pick up a coffee on the way to anywhere.

“Do you know how much time we’d save if we didn’t stop for coffee?” Steve asked. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the wheel as he waited for Danny to strap himself into the passenger seat.

“I don't care. We get everything done, and I get my coffee.”

Steve put his foot on the accelerator and sped out of the car park. “I need to run a slick and efficient operation, which means I need to look at ways to save time.”

“Has the Governor been on at you again?” Danny asked as he sipped his coffee, “I’m a whole lot slicker and more efficient when I’m caffeinated, Steven. You really don't want to see the alternative.”

Steve swerved across the traffic to pelt down the Kamehameha Highway, “Maybe I do, Danny. How about a challenge? You go coffee free for a week.”

“And...”

“And what?”

“Well, what do I get? There has to be a reward at the end of a challenge.”

Steve slammed the brakes on and considered for a moment, “That’s fair. What would motivate you to give up coffee?”

They both pulled out their guns and climbed cautiously from the car. “Nothing. I don’t want to give up coffee: it’s you who wants me to give it up.”

“Cover me!” Steve scurried forward as he asked, “I don't suppose you’d be motivated by being a healthier person?”

Danny laughed as he ran towards the doorway. “Try again!”

Steve booted in the door with vigour. “I’ll do your paperwork for the week.”

They ran down the passageway, Danny in the lead. “You did that when you got me shot in the arm if you remember, and I ended up rewriting it all. Even with my left hand it was more likely to ensure a conviction that what you had written.”

Steve flushed, “I said I was sorry.” He tackled the suspect to the floor and cuffed him.

Danny holstered his gun and got out his phone to call for an HPD pickup for the prisoner. “I know. How about a deal? I’ll give up coffee if you skip your morning exercise routine? Stay in bed with me for another half hour every day, and I might be in a sufficiently good mood to pass over the caffeine.”

Danny grinned as Steve frowned over his choice. Whichever way this worked out Danny reckoned he was going to win.


End file.
